Various
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: One sentence for each unusual word in the English alphabet that I have chosen. Warning: random hinted-at pairings, including het, shounen-ai and shoujo-ai.


**A/N: I felt like doing another ABC series, except this time, I did it for multi-pairings and only made them a sentence each. Some have no pairings at all.**

**Hinted-at pairings include: Sora X Roxas, Kairi X Naminé, Axel X Roxas, Demyx X Axel, Zexion X Demyx, Donald X Goofy, Roxas X Naminé, Sora X Kairi, Riku X Xion, and Xemnas X himself (LOL).  


* * *

**

A – _Autolatry  
(the worship of one's self)_

One could say that Xemnas is a bit obsessed with himself, and his "eternal" being.

B – _Brontide  
(the low rumbling of distant thunder)_

Riku can hear it all around him: the beckoning of Darkness, like the low growl of a storm.

C – _Clithridiate  
(key-hole-shaped)_

The brunet paces towards the door, a shimmering, flat, clithridiate tattoo of magic ebbed into its center, calling to him: 'Unlock me.'

D – _Dehisce  
(to burst open, as the pod of a plant)_

Naminé gazes upon Sora's sleeping pod, waiting for Roxas to show and complete the boy so that he may be released from the white, egg-shaped prison.

E – _Eccedentesiast  
(one who fakes a smile, as on TV)_

"Stop that; don't you know how much I hate it when you smile like that, Sora?" Kairi frowns as she crosses her arms over her chest.

F – _Filipendulous  
(suspended by a single thread)_

It seems to Roxas like his entire world has been disrupted and destroyed, save for one tiny thread: his connection to his Somebody.

G – _Gargalesthesia  
(the sensation caused by tickling)_

It rises within him like a swarm of fluffy white dandelion seeds, scattering his insides and dotting goosebumps across his skin; oh, how Zexion loathes it when Demyx tickles him.

H – _Hamartithia  
(being likely to make a mistake)_

The poor little duck knows that he can never do anything right by Daisy, so he doesn't try any longer; instead, he continues to do what he has always done around Goofy, because he knows that the dog doesn't mind one bit.

I – _Interfenestration  
(the space between two windows)_

Kairi lifts her hand to the mirror, her lovely blonde Nobody peering back from the other side of it, also reaching, but crying the entire time, and as Kairi longs to touch her, she feels like the gap similar to an interfenstration has never been wider.

J – _Jangler  
(an idle talker)_

Axel grunts in annoyance as the hydromaniac beside him, his forced partner for this mission, continues to yammer on and on about nothing in particular, and yet, the redhead finds this extremely amusing.

K – _Kaleidoscope  
(a continually changing pattern of shapes and colors)_

It's all moving too fast, too soon, with people and enemies and noises bouncing around every which direction, and Sora is growing dizzy, so very, very dizzy, and he can't seem to get a hold on his vision that is beginning to blur… Then, slowly, a single figure emerges in the chaos and pulls Sora to his feet, this angel from the Darkness with blond hair and cerulean eyes.

L – _Lethologica  
(inability to recall a precise word for something)_

And when Roxas searches for precisely the right words to say to Naminé as they stand in front of their others n the depths of the World That Never Was, he fails to grasp the perfect ones and simply chooses the ones that are second-best.

M – _Mammothrept  
(a child who is raised and spoiled by their grandmother)_

There are times when Riku and Sora scoff playfully at Kairi, joking that she is catered far too much by her grandmother.

N – _Naught  
((adj.) lost, ruined)_

Axel lies there, eroding away piece by piece, the pieces falling up into the vortex around him like black stars, and he wishes that he had a heart so that he may cry, or at least wishes that he could see Roxas one final time.

O – _Onychophagy  
(habit of biting one's fingernails)_

"You're going to completely bite off one of your nails one of these days if you keep that up," Pence teases as Hayner nibbles at yet another fingernail.

P – _Petrichor  
(the smell of rain on dry ground)_

Hood shrouding his face, a lone, short figure treads on the pavement in a darkly glowing city, Neoshadows surrounding him as the rain begins to pour down and a musky, rainy scent morphs into being around him.

Q _– Quidnunc  
(person who always wants to know what's happening)_

"Just what is going on around here, anyway?" Sora questions with the suspicious narrowing of his eyes.

R – _Recumbentibus  
(knockout blow, verbal or physical)_

Riku and Sora stand side-by-side and take on an army of Dusks, but they wonder when it will end, because they are growing weary after fighting Xemnas, and just as Sora makes the ending blow to the last one, he sees Riku collapse and all the can think is: _What is left for us after this?_

S – _Sciapodous  
(having huge feet)_

"Sora, have ya ev'r noticed what big feet ya have?" Goofy jokes one afternoon, causing everyone to laugh.

T – _Thelemic  
(permitting people to do as they wish_)

"It's not that you're a pushover, Sora, it's just… Why do you always let people do whatever they want around you?" Roxas asks rhetorically, knowing that Sora can't hear him.

U – _Usufructuary  
(A person who has use or enjoyment of something, especially property)_

Riku doesn't like admitting it, but he loves the thrill of possessing a Keyblade and being able to slay dark creatures with it.

V – _Viraginity  
(masculine qualities in a woman)_

Kairi is not a tomboy, per say, but neither is she a girly-girl; she's just a girl who happens to have a few teenage-boy-like qualities about her.

W – _Wanweird  
(an unhappy fate)_

Zexion used to never think of emotions as being real, but in this moment before his death, he knows for a fact that he is feeling the overwhelmingly cold, sickening emotion of fear.

X – _Xanadu  
(an exotic, luxurious place)_

"Destiny Islands is the perfect xanadu, don't you think?" the brunet boy poses musingly as he laces his hands behind his head.

Y – _Yclept  
(by the name of; called)_

She was less than a Nobody, she was a copy of his best friend, she was confused and hurt, she was trying to find her place, she was someone Riku never thought he'd fall in love with, and she went by the name of Xion.

Z – _Zazzy  
(flashy; stylish)_

"Ooh, that's quite the zazzy new outfit you've got on," Yuffie compliments as Sora visits her for the first time in Hollow Bastion after a year of being asleep.


End file.
